Can't Make You Love Me
by MsHayes
Summary: Someone faces an unbearable truth...This is a songfic and companion to Kyle's Reasons.


_**Disclaimer**: ROBOTECH® and its characters are a registered trademark of Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc. This fic was written for entertainment purposes and no infringement is intended. _

"_**Can't make you love me"**_

_What am I doing here?_

It was raining over New Macross City and Lisa was standing in front of Rick's house. She wasn't supposed to be there. He was the one that should be standing outside her door asking, no, _begging_ for forgiveness after leaving her waiting all afternoon at the coffeehouse to be with Minmei.

_Fool!_ She scolded herself as she rang the bell.

The door opened and for a second, Rick's eyes flashed full of surprise. A cocky grin appeared on his face and Lisa had the urge to slap him.

"I thought you were mad at me," said Rick leaning arrogantly against the doorframe.

Her hands balled into fists as she tried to tell him exactly what he deserved to hear but the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. Rick seemed to remember his manners and with a gesture of his hand invited her inside.

"How long have you been out there, Lisa?"

"Not much," she lied. She'd been standing out there for over half an hour.

"I'll get you some towels", Rick said as he walked towards the hallway closet. "I don't want to be responsible for you catching a cold."

"Always so considerate."

Did he sense sarcasm in her response? Rick wondered as he handed her the towels. _What was she doing there?_ Three hours ago, she had said she never wanted to speak to him again and here she was pale and soaking wet with such a sad look in her green eyes that he felt full of remorse. _How could I do that to her?_ _How could I leave her waiting? _Rick sighed as he decided to explain himself.

"Don't turn on the lights," Lisa said as he reached over to turn on the lamp.

Lisa looked at the man mere inches away from her. The man her heart chose to love even if he would never love her. Why was love so blind? Why was _he_ so blind?

_He doesn't love me! He doesn't love! He never will!_

"Lisa, I--"

He stopped himself from speaking as Lisa embraced him, hiding her face in his chest. Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hold me," she said almost in a whisper.

"We need to talk," said Rick as he wrapped his arms around her wet body.

"No…" Lisa rubbed her cheek against his warm chest.

"No?" He looked at her confused. "Stop being childish. I need you to listen to me. I need to explain--"

She shook her head, wet tresses sticking to her cheeks. Rick's fingertips pushed the strands away before feeling her shiver against his body.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes," said Rick full of concern.

"Take to me bed?" she asked tentatively.

Rick's fingers raised her face to his but she hid her eyes from him.

"Look at me," he ordered.

She did and the tears in her green eyes made him feel shame for his previous behavior.

"Lisa…we need to talk," he repeated.

"No…just take me to bed."

Without further hesitation, Rick lifted her in his arms and walked towards his bedroom.

Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize me – don't patronize me.

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

Lisa felt her heart pounding in her chest as Rick entered his room. She knew she was making a mistake but she needed to be with him one more time…just this once before she lost him forever. She had the feeling Minmei was coming back to claim what was hers since the beginning of the Zentraedi war.

_I only pretended you were mine_, she thought, sadly, as Rick placed her gently on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered leaning forward to look into her eyes.

"Nothing."

"You're lying," said Rick as he pulled away. "If you're still mad-- "

She silenced him by pulling him close for a kiss. _I love you! __If you could only read my mind…_

Rick's shirt fell to the ground as well as her blouse. Her skirt didn't take to long to follow and he fumbled his way out of his sweatpants. Lisa placed her hands on his chest, one of them over his heart to feel his heartbeat. He mimicked her and smiled. She smiled back, pleased at the warmth and gentleness in his hands.

"Lisa…"

"Don't say a word."

She didn't want any lies. She didn't need them. He had always been honest about his feelings and Lisa gave him credit for it. Now wasn't the moment for him to pretend what he didn't feel. Lisa allowed her hands to caress his shoulders and chest trying to memorize every scar the war had left on his skin.

"You sure are being bossy tonight", complained Rick half-seriously, half jokingly.

Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him close but he stopped her to give her a long look. _What is going through her mind? _He wanted to know. He wanted to understand but he knew he was clueless as ever. He had never understood women and much less Lisa.

She sighed as she lost herself in those beautiful blue eyes which were looking at her full of uncertainty. She knew she would never forget those eyes that could be as clear as the morning sky or as dark as a stormy ocean. _Why? Why couldn't he love her? Why didn't he understand?_

She closed her eyes and offered him her lips. Rick covered them with his in a languid caress trying, in his own way, to tell her how special she was to him. Lisa could sense his intentions and a tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

_Special doesn't mean he loves me_, she reminded herself.

The sweet kiss turned into a needy one. Their harsh breathing echoed in the room as Rick took what Lisa gave him. She heard him whisper her name before collapsing next to her. He pulled her close as he struggled to catch his breath and Lisa turned her face sideways. She didn't want him to notice the silent tears that were flowing over her cheeks.

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight

The sun was beginning to rise as Lisa retrieved her clothes from the floor. Fully dressed she gave Rick a final glance. He was sound asleep, lying on his side with an arm around a pillow as though…

_As though he's holding me…or is it her?_ Lisa asked herself full of pain.

The tears threatened to spill and she forced herself to walk out of the room. She needed to get away, fast! She needed to get home and call base. She needed to change her schedule and ask for housing aboard the SDF-2 while Gloval granted her transfer to a different base. She had to sever all ties with Rick if she wanted to move on. She had to.

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't.

Quietly, she shut the door behind her and stepped into the new day.

**The End.**

**A.N.:** Hi! It's been a while since I've written anything in English so I apologize if there are a few mistakes. I wrote this in a "spur of the moment" kind of thing after hearing "**_I can't make you love me"© _**by Bonnie Raitt. Somehow, Rick and Lisa popped into my mind and this little fic is the result. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so please leave a review and thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!

**PS:** ice73, thank you for the advice.


End file.
